City of Panties
by Bagginsthename
Summary: Pairings of the usual suspects all with boxer stories to tell. Parody. Don't kill me over it.
1. Chapter 1

City of Panties

Just a drabble parody

Disclaimer: Really not Cassie Clare, I swear.

Summer, warm nights, lots of parties nightly in Idris. Shadowhunters take their parties as serious as their demon fighting. But there will be much less fighting now that there is a new treaty between Downworlders and Shadowhunters. This night is at beautiful lake house. Lights sparkling off the water making the water shimmer like strands of diamonds. A gentle breeze rocking boats of various sizes attached to the dock. The splish splash of jumping fish having their nightly meal of water bugs. The music was far enough away to sound soft as Jace and Clary strolled along the edge hand in hand. All of the sudden a frog jumped out of Clary's way making her gasp and jump sideways. Her low heels sank into the muddy edge right at the water and she tried desperately to regain her balance for a second or two before the ground gave out from under her. As fast as Jace is, Clary lifted her arms out of his reach and she landed on her back in the water. Her legs in the air, her skirt floating by her chin. Everything was exposed from her waist down including her matching bikini panties. And Jace was frozen, just staring as Clary flipped herself like a fish out of water onto her hands and knees and then pushed herself dripping wet out of the lake. That was the sight that started Jace laughing. Clary was about to cry and he was laughing. Well, the anger didn't take long to swell up inside her and she took advantage of his teary eyed state (from laughter) and she shoved him hard into the lake. As he flew off his feet he went down with the same grace as she just did. Clary then started laughing herself. She wanted Jace to know what it felt like to be laughed at and not be helped. But she didn't laugh for long. Jace stood up and his thin cotton shirt was transparent and stuck to his chest in a most erotic way. Now Clary was frozen in place. Jace knew what she was staring at and decided to give her a bit of a show. He reached both arms up to smooth the water out of his hair. Then gently shook his head and arms. He took two long strides and was out of the water and very close to Clary. As much as she wanted to taunt and tease him, she knew he won and she didn't fight it. He bent his head down to the side of her head and ran his dripping lips up and down her neck. Clary's legs felt weak and rubbery. Finally, Jace placed his lips behind her ear and kissed her down along her jaw. This sent shivers down her whole body as she turned to kiss his lips.

Clary leaned in toward Jace and as she did so the muddy edge gave way again, sending them both back into the lake with a splash. This time they both laughed. Jace splashed Clary, Clary spit water back at Jace. He found a frog and lifted it out of the water into the air.

"Oh, no Jace, you wouldn't." said Clary with a quivering voice. She leaned back into the water, away from Jace. He stretched out his hand holding tightly to the frog.

"Oh, yes I would." said Jace with a devilish grin.

"No Jace, stop." squealed Clary. But it was too late. Jace grabbed her arm and shoved the frog down the front of her dress. Then Jace watched as Clary could move as fast as Jace. She jumped up with the frog squirming around her top trying to get out. Clary, not bothering to scream, started taking off her clothes quick as lightening. She was down to her bra and panties before the slimy creature from the lake bottom jumped away like a drunken sailor.

Now Clary noticed she was practically naked and she turned and ran further into the lake so the water would cover her up. Jace followed right behind her, taking off his clothes, all of his clothes and he stood in the water right at his hips. His clothes floating all around him. He stared at Clary with the water up to her chin. He took one step closer.

"What are you doing?" said a frantic Clary.

"Well, you took your clothes off." said Jace.

"Well, that is because a certain Shadowhunter put a frog down my dress!" explained Clary.

"Someone put a frog down my dress too." answered Jace.

"You weren't wearing a dress." said Clary with a smart look on her face.

"Would you like me to start wearing dresses?" asked Jace. "I didn't know you were into cross dressing."

"I'm not" said Clary.

"That's good." said Jace, "Because I wouldn't want to make you jealous. I have fabulous legs. And a cute butt."

"HA" said Clary. "OK, that's it, please get me my dress. You had your show."

"Nope. You can go get your own dress." said Jace and with that he gracefully dove under the water letting his naked bottom rise above the water slowly before he was submersed completely. Clary stayed perfectly still trying to look into the black water. All of the sudden it felt like a fish nibbling on the her bottom. Then her panties snapped making her jump around 180 degrees. Jace then popped out of the water right in front of her. Clary then jumped up making the clasp in the front of her bra to give away. The elastic boomeranged and then went slack leaving her completely exposed from the waist up.

That was the last straw, even for Jace. He came towards Clary.

I'm not sure what to do with this. I'll switch next to Magnus and Alec.


	2. Chapter 2

City of Panties 2

Just a dribble of a drabble parody

Disclaimer: Really not Cassie Clare, I swear.

Well, I am adding on because so many have asked for this, don't know why though.

The last drabble started with:

Summer, warm nights, lots of parties nightly in Idris. Shadowhunters take their parties as serious as their demon fighting. But there will be much less fighting now that there is a new treaty between Downworlders and Shadowhunters.

Then ended with:

"Nope. You can go get your own dress." said Jace and with that he gracefully dove under the water letting his naked bottom rise above the water slowly before he was submersed completely. Clary stayed perfectly still trying to look into the black water. All of the sudden it felt like a fish nibbling on the her bottom. Then her panties snapped making her jump around 180 degrees. Jace then popped out of the water right in front of her. Clary then jumped up making the clasp in the front of her bra to give away. The elastic boomeranged and then went slack leaving her completely exposed from the waist up.

That was the last straw, even for Jace. He came towards Clary.

(I left the rest to the readers imagination. You're a dirty lot. I was thinking they would play Mother May I?)

Then I said:

I'm not sure what to do with this. I'll switch next to Magnus and Alec.

So, I guess it is time for the old switcheroo

While Clary and Jace played 'Mother May I' Magnus convinced Alec to go for a walk in the woods not far from the lake that Jace and Clary occupied. As they slowly strolled along a path leading away from the edge and the moonlight it became harder to see where they were going. Alec took out a witchlight stone and Magnus took it gently from his hands. They stopped walking.

"These always interested me." said Magnus.

"How so?" asked Alec.

"To be so bright and yet give off no heat. Seems unnatural." answered Magnus and with that he snapped his fingers and a fiery glow hovered over their heads casted a low light that lit their path.

"You can put this away now." said Magnus. He gave the stone back to Alec.

"Alright. " said Alec, "I was just trying to help."

"I know." said Magnus "It's just that there are better things that you could be doing with that hand."

Alec smiled and looked into Magnus' eyes.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Alec not so innocently.

"I wanna hold your hand. That's all silly." said Magnus with a fake shocked look. Alec reached out and Magnus took his hand. They started walking with the light glimmering following above them. After a while they came upon a circular clearing in the woods. The bright stars twinkled above them.

"Let's lie down under the stars and enjoy the view." said Magnus.

"Sure, sounds nice." said Alec , finally in a relaxed voice.

When Alex went to stretch out on the ground he found himself on blankets and cushions that magically appeared. He looked over at Magnus.

"What? You didn't think I meant to get dirty on the forest floor did you?" said Magnus as she jumped and landed soft as a feather next to Alec.

"I could get used to this Downworlder magic of yours." said Alec as he placed a pillow down for the both of them to share.

"Oh, how long I have waited for you to talk like that." said Magnus who was now beaming. "Don't you think you would be more comfortable with your shirt off?" added Magnus a second later.

" Yes, I would." said Alec as he sat up to pull off his shirt. But by the time he was sitting his shirt was magically removed. "Um, that was quick. You know Magnus, I do know how to take off my own clothes." said Alec.

"I haven't offended, have I?" asked Magnus. "You just said you get used to magic, so I thought it would be alright." he added quickly.

"Don't worry. Really, I don't mind. I just need to get used to all this. It is new to me. You have had hundreds of years." Alec started to recline. "You could blink us both into boxers if you want, just give me time to adjust." By the time his head hit the pillow he felt a draft. He looked down and saw that both of them were in silk boxers and that was all. Well, that and a smile across Magnus' face.

"Since when have you become such a literal..." began Alec before he was interrupted by Magnus kissing him. The kiss lasted for minutes before they broke away and gulped in air. While they were still panting and out of breath Magnus replied.

"Sorry, just , had, to, do, that." whispered Magnus. "I promise to control myself better."

"Don't do that. Your spontaneity is something I love about you." said Alec. "I keep enough control for both of us. You need to be my wild side."

They both started to notice that the conversation was getting to mushy. So Magnus stood up, snapped off the boxers and then ran away into the woods. Alec ran after him. In the darker wooded area Alec stopped to listen. Magnus was having his voice come from many directions.

"Hello down there." was one call.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." was another. Alec answered the second call.

"Hey, you only yell that if you are the one doing the hunting and you give up." yelled Alec. Magnus was standing right behind him the next second making Alec jump when he turned around.

"I give up." was all Magnus said.

OK. So I drabbled on here a bit more. I'll try to work on some of the other requests.


	3. Chapter 3

City of Panties 3

Just a drabble parody

Disclaimer: Really not Cassie Clare, I swear.

OK, back to Jace and Clary by popular demand.

Summer, warm nights, lots of parties nightly in Idris. So it goes the next night as well. Clary and Jace are walking hand in by the the same lake they visited the previous night. Jace laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?" asked Clary.

: I was just remembering last night when I told you to go get your own dress." answered Jace with a wicked smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Last night:

"Nope. You can go get your own dress." said Jace and with that he gracefully dove under the water letting his naked bottom rise above the water slowly before he was submersed completely. Clary stayed perfectly still trying to look into the black water. All of the sudden it felt like a fish nibbling on the her bottom. Then her panties snapped making her jump around 180 degrees. Jace then popped out of the water right in front of her. Clary then jumped up making the clasp in the front of her bra to give away. The elastic boomeranged and then went slack leaving her completely exposed from the waist up.

That was the last straw, even for Jace. He came towards Clary.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Clary stopped walking.

She crossed her arms across her chest in a defensive manner and tilted her head.

"Oh, come on. You can't be mad." said Jace with a fed up tone in his voice.

"No, you made up for everything." said Clary. Jace looked visibly relieved.

"You really don't know what makes me tick, do you?" said Clary.

"What do you mean?" asked Jace.

"I'm an incurable romantic, Jace. Look behind you." said Clary

Jace turned around. His mouth dropped, he turned back to Clary, said nothing, and turned back to look again. He was looking at a demon powered motorcycle.

"How did you ever get this into Idris?" asked an astonished Jace.

"Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies." replied Clary. "Go on touch it, sit on it. It's real."

Jace walked up to the bike and ran his hands along its curves.

"I feel a little voyeuristic over here. Are you with 'the other woman?'" asked Clary.

Jace turned around with a smile on his face. "Maybe. Oh , thank you Clary. This is the best present ever." said Jace.

"You know, some couples have a promise ring, but I didn't see you as that type. I want to promise you Jace, that you are first in my heart for now and for always. I don't know what the future will bring, because not too long ago none of this existed for me. But you will live in my heart as long as it beats." ended Clary's speech. Jace took a few long strides and he was back with Clary. He was gazing down into her eyes. He smiled and slowly bent toward her. Their lips met and their mouths parted. Soft steady kissing turned more passionate quickly. Clary pulled back.

"Don't you want to take 'her' for a ride?" asked Clary with an extra emphasis on her.

"Oh babe, " was all Jace could say before Clary interrupted him.

"You could have the two us tonight. We are both easy rides." said Clary with a wink.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." teased Jace.

"Well then, check out those mud flaps." said Clary then they kissed some more. Jace walked Clary back until she gently came back onto an ancient tree. Caught between the solid tree trunk and Jace's solid body Clary felt herself losing control. Jace kept rubbing and kissing and not letting up until Clary couldn't stand anymore. Jace stopped kissing her but kept close to her lips.

"Problems with your legs?" asked Jace.

"I need you." muttered Clary while kissing Jace all over his face.

"Now look who wants to ride." said Jace.

"Please" begged Clary. She pulled his lips to hers and wasn't letting go.

Jace pulled back.

"I don't know how to decide. Clary, motorbike, Clary, motor..." Jace fades away in thought.

"Oh Jace really. I can Feel that you have a certain need that won't be ignored." said a frustrated Clary.

"I've had a lot of practice since I thought you were my sister." teased Jace. "Maybe I will go for that bike ride." He said this while craning his head around to look at the bike.

Clary couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not knowing if he would go through with his threat she figured she had to do something to keep him there.

"How can you turn someone down who just told you she needed you? Asked Clary. Then she moved Jace back enough for her to pull her dress over her head and off. Then she was standing in her panties and matching bra. Jace drank in what he saw with his eyes. Then he gulped back the noise in his throat. Clary was a determined woman. She stepped close to Jace. He stepped back. She stepped up again then bent down to her knees. Jace froze. Clary opened the button with her hands, then she used her teeth to pull the zipper slowly down. Jace groaned out loud. His hands went into her hair. Clary pulled his clothes down and he helped kick them off. Now he felt weak in the knees as she ran her tongue around. Then Clary sat back on her knees and Jace looked down at her as she removed her bra.

"Don't stop" said Jace.

"I can wait. Go for you motorcycle ride." teased Clary back.

"Alright." said Jace and he pulled off his shirt. Now completely naked he picked up Clary and carried her over to the bike. The long wide padded seat was more comfortable then the cold ground.

"Straddle me, my motor is revving hot." said Clary with a seductive voice that Jace never heard before.

Jace moved with one swift movement to swing his leg over Clary and the bike and enter her. He then leaned over and started to kiss her. They performed all sorts of gymnastics on and around the bike. Finally, spent, they layed on the ground next to each other, holding hands, with their legs up onto the seat. They were looking at the stars.

"So, you want to go for a ride?" asked Clary.

"Love to, but I can't feel my legs." joked Jace." Maybe tomorrow night." he started to drift off to sleep.

" Ha ha, I won." said Clary to the motorbike. Then she closed her eyes.

The end

I'm not crazy about this. I feel like I lost my feeling for the story, but I made some sort of ending for it. It was a drabble after all. I just ran with this and then set it out. Sorry, I feel this is mediocre.


	4. Chapter 4

City of Panties 4

Just a drabble parody extension

Disclaimer: Really not Cassie Clare, I swear.

I thought it was the end at chapter 3, but ...one more ending...

The following morning they were back in NYC, asleep. They were not in each others arms, but Jace had rolled off the bed and was cocooned in the comforter and Clary had an arm hanging off the bed while she was flat on her back. Her cell phone rang to a tune Revolution, the slow version. Clary sat up in bed, that song was only for one person and she better not miss it, Izzy.

"Lo?" said Clary, her mouth not working well.

"Clary, I have one word for you and that word is Lingerie!" raced Izzy and then she continued, "Let me read you the online ad, 'One day only, the BEST sale on all your favs, baby dolls to bustiers, and that is just for the letter B. We have a whole alphabet in all the colors of the rainbow.' Clary can you believe it, I bet Magnus will be there, we have to beat him to the line. How fast can you be ready to go?" Izzy took a breath.

"I" was all Clary could get out.

"Great, see you in ten." said Izzy. Then she started to brush her teeth while she continued to talk.

"I thought you were in Idris, what time." she stopped to spit, "did you get back? Did Jace come with you?" she started to rinse and spit. Clary thought about what she said...'yeah', Clary thought to herself...'he came with me' heehee she whispered aloud. Izzy didn't miss a beat.

"What's so funny? Oh wait, listen to this, the radio station is going to be there too, and a special guest to make the girls go wild. Who do you think it could be? Who would make me buy lots of racy under things? Hmm." said Izzy.

" That glittering vampire dude?" said Clary.

"Nah. Who is hot this week?" thought Izzy aloud. "I'll meet you out front in 5." and Izzy hung up.

Clary just laid back down and yawned, she couldn't find Jace so she started to panic and when she looked over the opposite edge of the bed, she found him on the floor. She watched him sleep for a moment, thinking warm, endearing thoughts and then she decided to just close her eyes for one more minute.

BANG,BANG, door flies open and both Jace and Clary sit up with zombie etiquette. They were rubbing their eyes.

"What is going on here?" said an annoyed Izzy. "Clary, I thought we had a shopping date, remember, lacy items?"

"Iz, I'm exhausted." said Clary as she fell back, but she did not make it to the bed. Izzy used her Shadowhunter speed to reach her and push her back up to sitting.

"Clary, you can whore around all you like, but we need our time too." whined Izzy. "Come on, I don't want to be late and miss something wonderful to you-know-who may not be named sorry-ass-warlock." said Izzy.

"Why are you picking on Magnus?" asked Clary as she let Izzy help her up. Meanwhile, Jace just fell back asleep on the floor.

"I won't admit this to anyone else, but he looks better in those stirrups then I do. What I would give for a butt like his. Ugh." said Izzy.

"You think Magnus has a cute butt?" asked Clary as she was starting to awaken.

"If you tell." warned Izzy.

"Never" said Clary as she crossed her heart.

She threw on some jeans and a cami and top, some flip flops and was brushing her hair as Izzy stared.

"Uh, Clary, you forgot something." said Izzy holding up under panties and a bra.

"I'm trying to rush." said Clary.

"Well, we are going to an all out sale, you must come with something on, it's not like when you go camping commando style." retorted Izzy. "Be out in one minute." and Izzy was out the door.

Clary pulled off her two tops and slipped the bra on and redressed. She then took her jeans off and slid up her favorite string bikini undies and then pulled on her jeans.

"See ya later Jace." said Clary, but no answer from Jace. Now that she was awake she was getting excited to find something new to wear. It wasn't that she wanted to please her man, she wasn't that kind of girl, any more, she giggled to herself. She wanted to feel sexy and alluring. She liked wearing naughty pieces under her clothes, or go"commando" as Izzy said, when no one else knew what she was doing. It did remind her of the one time she knew Jace was hiding in the closet and was going to surprise her, but she knowingly did a little strip tease around her room and he was caught off guard with what she had on and he froze. After a time, he just could not come out, too much time passed. He had to wait until she was in the bath before he could sneak out. Clary smiled at the thought of how she saw his reflection sneaking out when he did not know she was looking from the bathroom. He thought he was so worldly and experienced, but his tricks were pretty transparent to an avid reader such as Clary. She just liked to let him think whatever he wanted.

They made it to the sale just as the doors opened and when they did who was already inside? None other then Magnus as he waved at the girls. They went right up to him.

"How did you get in? Why didn't you bring us?" they asked in unison.

"Oh, please, is my answer to both, you silly girls." said Magnus as he pulled together his bags and head ed out as the rest of the city was coming in. "TA-TA, have fun." said Magnus.

They just shrugged him off and went to their own hunt. Clary was happy an hour later. They were checking out and bells went off. The manager came over and the sales associate whispered something in his ear.

"Congrats miss, you just broke our last year record, you have eight dozen pairs of undies, so you will get half off the total price." said the manager. Clary and Izzy clapped and hugged and Izzy said.

"Clary, wuz up? You expecting a flood or something? Hahahahha" said Izzy.

""No, I just could choose, so I took them all." said Clary.

"You could cover a whole city in panties with this purchase." said the manager. "Enjoy."

They grabbed their bags and headed home. When they got to the institute they found Jace and Alec eating in the kitchen.

"What's up ladies." said Alec.

"We had the best time at the lingerie sale." said Clary.

"Oh?" said Jace with a turn upward in his lip. "I may have to finish this conversation later Alec." as Jaces' eyes narrowed and his lust rekindled.

"Ha, Jace, you may be in for a single outfit for tonight, but Alec, Magnus was there, so you better be prepared for a whole fashion show." laughed Izzy. Alecs' eyes grew wider, as in, oh no. He got up and took his cell phone out to give a call. He was blushing as he left the kitchen.

Jace, was not blushing, as he asked, "Buy anything for me?"

Clary responded," I don't think they'll fit you on top, but you may fit in the bottom." as she winked leaning forward over the counter. Jace took one look down the front of her blouse and he was out of the chair.

"Let me help you take these things back to your room." said Jace. "I'm particularly fond of the bits that fit in this." as he raised a bra out of a bag. Clary snatched it out of his hand and ran down the hall. Jace took off after her, bags bouncing off his sides.

Izzy was long gone to her room.


End file.
